The place ware the moon rise and the angels cry
by Aerena1
Summary: Malfoy has a sister. What does the Death Eaters want with her? This is my first story.


Disclaimer: These characters are not all mine so don't yell at me. The ones that don't belonged to me belong to Rowling. 

******************Flash Back********************

Lucius Malfoy walked through the doors that led to his study. He was followed by his father, his wife, and a girl a year younger then his son was. 

Lucius turned and looked at the girl one would never believe that she was doomed as a infant. She had more hard ship then one would ever imaging in a girl her age. She had seen death and had to more curses than a person twice her age would.

"Where did they send you this time?"

"They sent me to Japan"

"My little girl. Lucius way do they do this to her."

"I don't know dear."

*****************End Flash Back*****************

Aerenity was sitting in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express train. She watched as the trees pasted the windows and it had soon grown dark out side so she turned and went to change into her school robes. As she read her book **_World most dangerous spells, potions, transfigurations_** she was interrupted by her brother Draco.

"Aerenity we are almost there."

"thank you Draco."

Draco left her compartment just as she was about to start reading her book again her heard a fight that was just out side her compartment door. Aerenity went out side to see what was going on out side. She heard voices one she knew was her brother and the others was of people that she did not know.

" Watch out were you are going ferret-boy."

" You watch out were you are going Wesley."

Fred, George, and Lee was fighting in the middle of the hallway. They didn't care who cared if anybody heard them fighting. Fred and George had there wands out and they had them pointing at Draco.

" Draco what are you doing? You know you shouldn't be fighting on the train."

Harry, Ron, Hermione turned to look at were the voice came from. What they saw made there mouths drop to the ground. There stood Aerenity With long black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had a pair of the most beautiful pair of blue eyes they had ever seen. To sum it all up you would have to say that she was beautiful.

"Aerenity I'm not fighting but thank you for your concern."

"You know her Malfoy?"

"Yes , She is my younger sister."

"You have a sister?"

"yes."

"Draco the train stopped I believe we are here." 

As Aerenity got off the train she was taken to a lake that had boats all over. She got into one that had two people all ready in it. She didn't say any thing to anyone. With out knowing what was happening a large tentacle came out of the water and hit her boat. Aerenity flew into the water the was pulled down to the bottom of the lake. As Aerenity was breathing her last breath a mermaid swam up to her and gave her a breath that saved her the mermaid grabbed her and swam to the surface by the school. Albus and Severus were walking along the bank of the lake to see if they could find the girl that fell into the lake. Draco Malfoy ran up to the professors that was searching for his sister.

"Mister Malfoy what are you doing out here?"

"Did you find her."

"I don't think it is any of you concern."

" She is my sister."

Severus didn't know that he had a sister. Just then a mermaid came to the surface though mermaids don't speak English this one did. 

" Did anyone of you lose a human girl."

"Yes, were is she."

" She almost died I found her on the bottom here."

The mermaid gave Severus Aerena. Severus looked down at the girl in his arms he couldn't believed that she was a Malfoy. The four of them went to the Great hall so she could be sorted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Great hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sorting hat finished it song did Professor McGonagall start saying names of the first years. 

"Elazer, Lazarus"

A small black hair green eyed boy went up to the stool and sat down with the sorting hat on his head. It took a little while for the hat to decide "_Slyntherin."_

The noise at the Slyntherin table was very loud. It took the worst look from Snape to calm them down. When McGonagall read the next name the room went into silence.

"Aerenity, Malfoy" 

A girl with long black hair that was at the middle of her back. She had very beautiful blue eyes and cherry red lips that was something that every male that was there keep there eyes on. She went and sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

__

"Hello young one."

"Who are you by any chance. I wish to know the one I talk to."

"My name is Hedric. Lets she what house you should be in. hmm I see that you are very strong and you know many spells you belong in . . . . . Slyntherin. Was shouted through out the Great hall the Slyntherin table went nuts again.

"All man another Malfoy." Was heard all threw the Great hall. 


End file.
